Advanced computer-mediated communication (CMC) technologies, like social networking applications, video conferencing, instant chat, and others, are ubiquitous in the modern workplace. The emerging technologies are designed to enable workers to engage at the moment it's conductive, using a medium that best meets the needs of the collaboration. This model typically requires workers to maintain contact lists, distribution lists, access lists, and so on. Managing these lists is tedious, but can be manageable for small working groups. However, as the technology expands to larger enterprises, the management overhead is excessive.